The Demon's Mystery
by ShAdOw-BlUe04
Summary: Summary: After a year since the war had ended, something made Kyuubi's chakra to run wild and transform its host into a three tailed Kitsune, killing the Nine-Tails in the process. What will our favorite blonde do after he woke up seeing the world from the eyes of a demon fox? And why did the Godaime's carved head disappear from the Hokage Monument?


**Summary: **After a year since the war had ended, something made Kyuubi's chakra to run wild and transform its host into a three tailed Kitsune, killing the Nine-Tails in the process. What will our favorite blonde do after he woke up seeing the world from the eyes of a demon fox? And why did the Godaime's carved head disappear from the Hokage Monument?

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_The Demon's Mystery: Prologue_**

* * *

_ The moon glowed above the dark sky of the night. The Village Hidden by Leaves was now filled with a peaceful silence that was only disturbed by the sounds of hurried footsteps on the deserted streets. They were heading north, to the mountains._

_No one could see their faces, as they were covered by a black hood. There were three of them, each one carrying a bag on their back. After a while, they reached the edge of the village and jumped the wall that surrounded the village in order to protect it._

_After they were at least ten feet away from Konoha's walls, they took off their hoods, revealing their long black hair and their red eyes. Still running with her Sharingan activated, the tallest female turned her head in the direction of her two sisters, smirking._

_"It was way too easy… It seems like The Leaf Village didn't change that much since we left it… Too bad that the rest of our _poor _excuse of a clan didn't make it and died…" she shook her head, while the other two laughed. It was one of their reasons why they left Konohagakure, the sick mind of the others members of the clan._

_They made it to one of the mountains' base in no time. The black haired girl that spoke earlier bit her thumb drawing blood out of it and poured some of the red liquid on the stone wall. When the blood made contact with the stone wall, a door appeared in front of them. They opened it and entered, the door disappearing after it closed._

_After a while since the women disappeared in the mountain, the dark blue sky changed its color in blood red, a seal appeared across it. A second after that, the sky changed back like it never happened._

_Meanwhile, in a certain blonde's apartment, a bright flash of light illuminated all the rooms then, but like the bloody red sky, it disappeared. After what seemed a second after all of that happened, the Jinchuuriki's eyes opened immediately as he gasped for air._

_He had felt it. The red flash, the seal on the sky… Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. He scanned the room for a short while and felt a faint trace of chakra. His eyes widened immediately. It was demonic chakra… Kyuubi's chakra._

_He shook his head, telling himself that it was just his stupid imagination, but before he knew it, pain exploded in his entire abdomen as he gasped in pain, not even capable to scream. His eyes widened more because of the pain, and if would have been possible, they would have widened more when he realized that the seal broke and the demon fox's chakra was trying to invade his own chakra._

_Naruto gasped while he desperately tried to contact the demon fox, to ask him what was wrong, but he found out that the fox was in the same pain as him. The blonde tried once more to breathe, but it was too painful, as his lungs were caught be the mass of demonic chakra too._

_He gasped one more, in an attempt to scream, but what came out from his throat was an animalistic howl then he couldn't feel anything anymore as he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

Minato sighed while he tried to arrange his messy desk. He finally finished his paperwork and luckily he had no meeting with the council, or how he called it, the gang of shit speaking old farts. Now he could relax a little, not having anything better to do now.

He took his cup of coffee in his hand and studied it. He forgot it there this morning and it remained forgotten. Not wanting to go to the bathroom and wash the cup, he poured its content in the flower pot. The job of a Hokage was stressful. He needed a break.

"Yosh! It seems that my work here is done," he said to himself and exited the office, deciding that it was time for him to go home. He announced his guard about it, not wanting them to think that he disappeared or something like that. The blonde Hokage didn't really like it when he sneaked away from the tower after he finished his work then had all the ANBU searching for him. That was stressful.

On his way home, he admired the view that the village offered him. He waved his hand and nodded to the villagers and ninjas that were greeting him. Maybe this day would turn out to be the most relaxing one since he took the post as Hokage.

After a while he stopped dead in his tracks. He studied the twilight sky as it changed its color in blood red and a seal appeared in the center of it. He blinked and observed that no one besides him saw the strange change. He shook his head thinking that it was just his mind and continued to walk, but the sound of an explosion could be heard, as all the civilians and ninjas that were passing by turned their heads towards the forest behind the village's walls.

The Hokage frowned and shook away all his hopes to a more peaceful and relaxing day as he started to run in the direction of the explosion. He jumped over the wall from the edge of the village and in a few seconds he appeared at the place of the explosion. There was a huge crater and in the middle of it there was a blonde fox with three tails. It had a huge gash running down its entire back that started slowly to close down because of a strange red chakra.

The Hokage jumped in the crater, approaching the unconscious form of the fox. Almost immediately, a group of his Anbu appeared beside him, wanting to help out. Minato tried his best to ignore them as he studied the three tailed fox with a huge interest. He stretched his arm out to touch the animal despite the Anbu's protests. When he felt its golden fur underneath his palm, he felt a connection with that fox, like they were related. Even though that thought was stupid, because there was no way a fox was related to a human being, he didn't had the heart to let the creature alone.

"We need to help _it_." He whispered.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **So I know that this is short and all, but it is just the prologue, so understan me. Anyway, special thanks for Firewolf2012. She betaed this piece of crap and she actually understood what I was trying to say with my horrible English. XD /hugs Firewolf2012/

**Firewolf2012 : **A few mistakes here and there, but I edited them easily. There was some repetition going on, which I tried to solve. :)))


End file.
